endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Show
This video was avaialble by solving the About Me puzzle and later made available in blog on the 16 of October 2014 with the text "Here's another video I'd like to share that was unearthed by some of my more ambitious Students. They were so ambitious, in fact, that they found a much less obvious route to finding it than was called for. Extra points for out-of-the-box thinking!" Transcript Oh, hello again. Um, so, on my 9th birthday. Ah, dad takes me to a magic show. We are at the Siegfried and Roy theater at the Mirage sitting in one of those boxes that is waaay above the audience. The lights dim, you know my heart is pounding out of my chest. And then all of a sudden, BOOM! Here they come in their giant-ass wizard costumes complete with their 80s mullet. And of course ridding these bedazzled elephants. (said in an attempted fake accent) Welcome to our playground of the imaginations. This is going to be fantastic. (makes sound of audience cheering and clapping). So Roy rides his elephant behind a white curtain, but you can still see the silhouette through it. And Siegfried goes one, two, three, takes down the curtain and then poof, no elephant, Whoa (more clapping). Now, Dad, looks down at me, and all fatherly you know, and he says, “Hunh. almost like they thought it was real. Like magic is real. What about you?” (sigh) I know the answer he wants. “No Pops, I’d rather know the truth”. So he takes me through every step of the trick. The misdirection, the fake silhouette, the smoke and mirrors. And, he does this with every single gag in the entire show. And at the end of the show, as the audience is leaving, so excited, he says. “Honey, these people, these Children. They want to believe in anything but themselves. This show is just a smaller version of the whole world, illusions and lies. But you can help them Stell; you can fix them. Because you can teach them the truth.” Now magicians sometimes hid things in plain sight. Misdirection makes it easy for you not to notice them especially if they are just hiding in the background; set there to blend in. Students, it is time to learn their tricks. It is time to expose their lies. Stay with me and we will get there soon. Puzzle In the bed you can see a piece of paper with the coordinates 7.6067 80.912 The coordinates lead to an Elephant Preserve in Sri Lanka. Does Stella mention something about elephants in her tale? Like the elephant in the trick maybe we are looking for something that is not there. Listen for a word she says shortly after talking about "hiding things in plain sight.". '2nd path - '''What if the coordinates are not just coordinates ? The word we are looking for is misdirection. Using this with the shortener you get the link stl.la/misdirection NOTE you can get the word by calling the number 7606780912 ''"Hey congratulations, you found the number, which means you are pretty clever. You should be proud. As a reward for your resourcefulness I am going to give you a keyword to use for one of my stella links. The word is, misdirection. Ok, well, off you go and keep up the excellent work." Reward The PTSD video. Category:Video Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Stella Category:Puzzle Category:October 2014